kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 452
452: Divine Burn Imperial Prince Qiurong Wanxue is turns the head to ponder that a while she moving said: „Jian Xuan, this is not Dark Ferry Lake Successor, heard is an extraordinary talent, when he unexpectedly the monk?” „Should be he.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, Grand Wisdom monk runs up to outside Flying Heart Village to construct Grand Wisdom Temple, when the monk, this has only feared to search the Flying Heart Village mystery incessantly, to hide someone. Qiurong Wanxue thinks that the Grand Wisdom monk words, look at Li Qi Ye , said: „Did Young Master have the fiancee?” „What's wrong, was jealous.” Li Qi Ye looks at present this mature moving female leisurely and carefree, said with a smile. Qiurong Wanxue is mad and angry, shot a look at his one eyes, said ill-humoredly: „Didn't you think your too narcissism? Probably I will like you being same. Also, the careful your family's fiancee has been jealous is right!” Although Qiurong Wanxue is angry, but, still does not lose the deportment, that type graceful very makes the human appreciate likes. „This, you felt relieved but actually.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, carefree, said: „Did not have woman who I do not handle, I must marry her, that not to be jealous absolutely such matter will worry.” „Nobody said that you are narcissistic craziness?” Qiurong Wanxue ill-humoredly white his eyes, originally is she of mature abundant rhyme, at this time this youngest daughter condition, is really charming moving, making the human palpitate with excitement. „Some people have said me like this.” Li Qi Ye leisurely, said with a smile: „, This did not call the narcissism, this called the strength. Matter that I am Li Qi Ye, could not have levelled, did you say?” Qiurong Wanxue did not have what words saying that gently sighed in the heart, in the heart also unavoidably was bitter and astringent smiles, or this saying said is reasonable. Mid City, does not have Mid City such name in Fengdu City actually, but this city is situated in Fengdu City, external cultivator calls Mid City. Mid City this city is very ancient, is very lively, can say that Mid City is one of Fengdu City big cities. After entering Mid City, seeing is only the sea of people, naturally, walks on the street, the human also has, the ghost also has, in fact, arrived at Fengdu City, everybody does not go to divide the human and ghost very desirably, everybody understands that Fengdu City is the ghost town, so long as has come the Fengdu City person, will be familiar with the person ghost to be together slowly, let alone, the Fengdu City ghost is not the genuine ghost, is only Obsession that's all, is together harmoniously with external cultivator. After Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue enter Mid City, quick inquired the Little Demon's Coffin Auction place, moreover knew that the auction time was afternoon starts. „Does ghost town have the auction? Does not have heard the ghost town to have the auction market.” After entering Mid City, Qiurong Wanxue is also curious. Although said that year to year has external young cultivator in Fengdu City, but, most young cultivator are not willing to stay in Fengdu City is very long, can stay on three five years, basically for the person who something comes. Because of so, Fengdu City, although often some people come, but actually few people for a long time live here, let alone some people establish Sect and store here and so on. In Fengdu City, even if has the store, that is just temporary store that's all. Qiurong Wanxue has come several Fengdu City, but the auction, is first hearing. „Occasionally will have.” Li Qi Ye said: „If the Little Demon auction, that were extraordinary, absolutely is the high-quality auction, with the thing of auction, that absolutely is extraordinary.” „Little Demon?” Qiurong Wanxue curiously said: „Is the Fengdu City ghost?” The Fengdu City local area resident holds the auction, Qiurong Wanxue also is really first hearing. „This.” Li Qi Ye has narrowed the eye, smiled, said: „This only fears nobody to know that is the human is the ghost, since this has been a riddle, some people said that he is a ghost, some people said that he is a human.” Qiurong Wanxue looks at Li Qi Ye , thought that Li Qi Ye knows anything, but, Li Qi Ye had not said that she did not ask. Little Demon's Coffin Auction holds in ancient courtyard in Mid City, said that it is ancient courtyard, rather is a waste institute, that is a very big old house, but this old house has abandoned was very long, the old house collapsed, has only left behind a broken courtyard, this courtyard is very big, can accommodate into thousand people fully. When Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue arrive holds auction ancient courtyard, many people there were already waiting, this completely is external young cultivator. In fact, the news of Little Demon's Coffin Auction this auction spread for several days, nobody knows that who this news is passes on, but since, Fengdu City did not have the auction, suddenly has emitted one auction that called Little Demon's Coffin Auction, this caused the curiosity of many external cultivator immediately. To auction to come, to join in the fun to come, in brief after many young cultivator hear this news, one after another catches up to attend this auction. This asked Little Demon's Coffin Auction auction anybody to participate, did not have the definition of qualifications. However, this auction also really not like any authentic auction, after many people arrived at ancient courtyard, radically nobody entertains, everybody can only choose a place respectively, some people sit, some people float in airborne, but also some people have moved in their building simply Qiurong Wanxue after Li Qi Ye arrives at ancient courtyard, discovered that had several hundred to wait for in ancient courtyard personally, once also came in Skyscraping Sect Successor Mo Li Dao that Five World Gate met including them. Tall Mo Li Dao stands in crowd, appears is a crane in a flock of chicken. In fact, lets his a crane in a flock of chicken incessantly is his height, by his status and strength, indeed fully can let his a crane in a flock of chicken. „Many is the the big sects and countries disciple.” Saw that in ancient courtyard comes to participate in the auction young cultivator, Qiurong Wanxue also quite changes countenance, said: „Recently Fengdu City came many people.” „Later will be getting more and more.” Li Qi Ye said. If the world people know that First Ominous Grave must open, will make Nether Sacred World innumerable the big sects and countries and Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect come in swarms, regarding whom, First Ominous Grave has been full of the enticement. Qiurong Wanxue follows side Li Qi Ye , looked around ancient courtyard, she strangely said: „Why doesn't have the Fengdu City local resident, could it be that only to limit cultivator to participate?” Suddenly, Fengdu City holds the auction, now completely is young cultivator that outside comes, however, the Fengdu City local resident and Fengdu City the ghosts in these Sect enable not to come. Li Qi Ye has taken back the vision, said: „If you are the Fengdu City ghost, if you know Little Demon, you will not participate in such auction.” „Is Little Demon very fearful?” The Qiurong Wanxue hear from the Li Qi Ye words the different thing, asked. „Little Demon.” Li Qi Ye has narrowed eye, said: „This must think how you define the fearful these two characters, you said him to be fearful, he is very indeed fearful, you said that he is not fearful, he is not then fearful.” „Did not say, beat around the bush to do.” Some Qiurong Wanxue angers, white his eyes, three points makes the human look in the heart charmingly itchy. Li Qi Ye smiles, said: „In brief, do not attempt to do the clear Little Demon origin, this is not a good deed, no matter to anyone.” Li Qi Ye such warning lets in the Qiurong Wanxue heart one cold, regarding Li Qi Ye , any matter is serene, now he so warns her, this inside significance completely is different. „Hey, hey, hey, it seems like I have not come late.” At this time, a gloomy sound resounded, the mist agglutination, at the scene suddenly presented a person's shadow. „Ye Sha” sees the sudden person, many will of the people on the scene one cold, retroceded to Ye Sha very near people several steps. But Ye Sha is actually ten shares by others to his fear, he said dark with a smile: „I do not eat the demons and monsters of person, serves a need to exaggerate like this?” Although on his mouth said like this, but, the manner is actually ten shares receives. „Ye Sha, little here shows off to play the power and prestige!” At this time, a cold and proud sound resounded, said proudly: „Southern Remote Cloud incessantly only then your this outstanding Hero!” At this time, a youth leads one group of young disciples to come, on this youth is the god flame jumps, his body High God Saint aura makes people think that he is the child of Deity, was sheltered by Deities. „Divine Burn Imperial Prince.” Saw the youth to walk, many young cultivator on the scene moved forward to meet somebody, to greet this youth. Comes person Divine Burn Country Imperial Prince, the Divine Burn Feng Nu younger brother, he leads the Divine Burn Country disciple to come, to be mad the field to be enormous, has to show disdain for the imposing manners of all people. „Originally is Divine Burn Imperial Prince, lost respects.” Ye Sha sees Divine Burn Imperial Prince, coldly smiles, said densely: „Divine Burn Imperial Prince is not to raise the prestige military might.” Divine Burn Imperial Prince cold and proud looked at Ye Sha one, said: „That how, you, since thought one are rampant, this saying told my elder sister!” Divine Burn Imperial Prince this saying said very overbearingly, aggressive. Many young cultivator on the scene can only be the onlookings, does not dare to mix such matter. The Divine Burn Imperial Prince such aggressive words, making the Ye Sha complexion change, although he indeed is a very rampant person, but, mentioned Divine Burn Feng Nu, this killer indeed was apprehensive. This incessantly is because Divine Burn Feng Nu is very very strong heaven's proud daughter, the one who makes the human dread is Divine Burn Feng Nu fiance seat/ Di Zuo! In Nether Sacred World, anyone, mentioned that seat/ Di Zuo will be apprehensive! Nether Sacred one of the Three Heroes! Myriad Bone Imperial Throne Successor, one sect having three emperors Dao Command Successor, this is the what kind fearfulness! In Nether Sacred World young one generation, how is it talent, is not willing with seat/ Di Zuo such character to be an enemy. Ye Sha has suppressed a lot of air/Qi, he self-confident own cultivation is not worse than Divine Burn Imperial Prince, he even has confidence to assassinate Divine Burn Imperial Prince, but, is suppressed by Divine Burn Imperial Prince now. „Divine Burn Imperial Prince, only then own strength can representative all.” Ye Sha desolate said. He said that this saying is satirizing Divine Burn Imperial Prince to bully the weak by relying on powerful connections, taking advantage of his elder sister's power and prestige attack person that's all. Next